Segoe: A Undertale Story
by AlphaTrooper
Summary: Segoe is a story that continues after the pacifist route of Undertale where we see a older Frisk in college and she and her friends are all about to have a bad time in the very near future.


**CHAPTER 1: Pilot/Prologue**

"Do you want to have a bad time?" Said the man. "Because we can have it right here." Just then the iris of his left eye began glowing green and started expanding engulfing his whole sclera. His pupil still present but his right eye Pupil expanded making his right eye pure black and empty. "Right now." A sinister grin shot on his face and he Snapped his fingers and two giant fox skulls appeared, one on his left and one on his right. They had glowing green orbs in their empty eye sockets. "Heh... you have no idea what you're in for pal."

 **25 YEARS EARLIER**

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP* *CLICK* Frisk clicked the snooze button on her Alarm Clock. "Ugh" she groaned. It was time for Frisk to go to College. It had been 10 years since she freed all the monsters from the Underground and now Humans and Monsters live in harmony, Frisk is now 19 years old. Frisk stood up and turned off her Alarm Clock, she then walked in to her College Dorm Room Bathroom and looked in to the mirror. She had shoulder length brown hair and dark brown eyes and tan skin. Frisk got in to the shower and thought about what adventure today will bring and what she'll be doing in College. She was in College studying to become a Doctor due to her love to help people. Frisk finished up in the shower and started getting ready for the day, She put on some Jeans and a Purple Plaid Checked Flannel Woven Button Down Shirt unbuttoned with the sleeves rolled up and some Gray Low-Top Vans.

She then brushed her teeth and headed for the kitchen. "Morin' Frisk." Said Alfie. Alfie was Frisks room-mate in her Dorm Room and he was cooking breakfast. "Good morning Alfie." Said Frisk. Frisk sat down at the table, in the middle of the table was a Flower Pot in the flower-pot was a Buttercup. But... this was no ordinary Buttercup, it was bigger and had a mouth and eyes and it looked frustrated "ARRGH CAN YOU HURRY THE FUCK UP I'M DYING OF HUNGER HERE! " Yelled Flowey. "Shut up you stupid flower it's almost done." Alfie said sarcastically. "AND IT BETTER NOT TASTE LIKE SHIT LIKE IT DID THE LAST TIME!" Flowey shouted. "WHAT THE FUCK YOU SAY!?" Alfie shouted back. "GIVE ME A GOOD REASON WHY I DON'T CUT YOU IN HALF AND MAKE ME SOME BUTTERCUP TEA!" "KNOCK IT OFF YOU TWO" Frisk intervened. Alfie and Flowey looked at each other and looked back at Frisk "We're sorry." They both said at the same time.

Frisk Sighed then a smile shot on her face "Man you two are so childish." Alfie smiled and said "Heh well we can't stay young forever." " You're properly right" Frisk said with a smirk "I'm starving, is breakfast done?" "Ah yes it is" Alfie answered. Alfie made Bacon,Eggs,Toast and Frisks favorite Butterscotch Cinnamon Pie. The food was amazing, all of it just absolutely delicious, even Flowey liked it, even though he tried to hide it. They finished and Frisk and Alfie got their Backpacks and headed for their Class. They were walking to their class and Alfie asked " So Frisk how did you meet that... thing?" Asked Alfie. Frisk had met Flowey in the Underground when she was still in the Ruins. Flowey had tried to trick and kill Frisk but if it was not for her soon to be foster-mother Toriel Flowey would have killed Frisk. "It's a long story" Frisk said. "Hm" Alfie groaned.

Their School was MASSIVE it had every single grade level all the way from Kindergarten to College. "HEY FRISK!" Frisk turned around and saw a monster that was as tall as her, its skin was yellow and had little spikes on his back and was wearing a shirt with no sleeve holes. "Hey Timmy" Frisk said. Timmy was the Monster Kid she met in the Underground he to was also going to college. "Hey Frisk have' you been?" "Just fine Timmy how bout' you?" "Oh heh... nothing to exciting" Frisk and Timmy talked a little bit more then all three of them had to get to class. Alfie was studying to become a doctor too, so they went to the same class. Nothing was really exciting inside the class the professor gave them all a test, a long 50 question test. Frisk sighed but she was determined to ace the test, she had been studying really hard for this so she got her game face on. Class was over now, Alfie and Frisk went to go eat lunch. They went to their local McDonald's and ordered two cheeseburgers, two small drinks, fries and a forty piece nugget to share. Frisk reached for the ketchup bottle and before she put some on her burger she made sure the cap was tight... it was, she did this because of a joke a old friend of hers did. They finished up and discussed what to do for the rest of they day. They lived in Sacramento. "Oh i was hoping you asked that" Alfie said with a devilish grin. He reached into his pocket and pulled out tickets and what were the tickets for? None other then tickets to Raging Waters the biggest water park in California. Frisks jaw dropped to the ground. "Those are fake right?" "Nope." "NO WAY!" "Yup." Frisk always wanted to go to Raging Waters and now she finally going "Oh and happy birthday by the way." They went on almost all the rides Frisk had a MASSIVE smile on her face every time she sled down a slide there.

They had been there for 6 whole hours and it was getting late. It was eight-o-clock when they got to their dorm room the room was dark. Frisk flipped the switch on the wall and looked forward just to get scared shit less when all her friends screamed "HAPPY BIRTHDAY FRISK!" Everyone was their Toriel, Asgore, Sans, Papyrus, Alphys, Undyne, Timmy and even Mettaton. "Happy birthday my child" Toriel said. "Happy birthday Frisk" said Asgore. "Happy birthday kid" Sans said. "I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WISH YOU A HAPPY BIRTHDAY HUMAN" shouted Papyrus. "Y-yes happy birthday" said Alphys. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY PUNK" said Undyne with a massive smile. "Happy birthday Frisk" Timmy said. "OH YES HAPPY BIRTHDAY DARLING" Mettaton exchanged. Frisk could not be any happier all her friends were there wishing her a happy birthday... no she thought not her friends but her family. They had chocolate cake and ice cream and watched the late night Dodgers game. Then it was time for gifts they each handed frisk a gift. Toriel gave frisk a nice necklace they had a heart on it. Asgore gave frisk a coffee mug that said "Worlds Best Human." Sans gave frisk a shirt That said "Otter space" and "Otter this world" and it had a Otter in a space suit in the middle. When Papyrus saw the shirt he yelled "OH MY GOD SANS ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Papyrus gave Frisk a bone "I HOPE YOU LIKE IT HUMAN." "Aw thanks Papy now i can complete my project" she then place the bone on other bones making out a bone replica of the state capitol. Alphys was next "I promise this is not metal armor polish or Cream for scales" she gave Frisk a new Mac book to help her with school. Undyne gave Frisk a pair of red boxing gloves "Hey punk maybe we can use em' some day" Undyne said with a sarcastic smile. Timmy gave Frisk a new purple sweater kind of like the one she wore as a kid. Mettaton gave frisk some pink high heels "Oh darling you'll look ABSOLUTELY FABULOUS IN THOSE." The party started to die down. Frisk sat on the couch and started watched the Dodgers game, Sans came and sat next to her "Hey kid having a good time?" " Yes i'm having the best day of my life" Frisk said cheerfully "Huh good."

It was now ten-o-clock Toriel, Asgore, Undyne, timmy, mettaton and Alphys had already left. Only the two skeleton brothers remained Frisk was on the rocking chair next to the couch Sans was passed out on the couch and Papyrus was in the bathroom. Frisk's eyes started getting heavier and heavier then she fell asleep. She had a dream, she was a kid and back in the underground but... there was dust everywhere just... piles of it. Then she saw herself killing every single monster in the underground including her friends. Then she was in the Judgement Room, Sans was on his kneels a deep long cut across his body, blood dripping from his mouth. "KEEP ATTACKING" a demonic voice said to Frisk "FINISH HIM" "KILL HIM" Frisk, Knife in hand started walking toward Sans then sprinting and right before she stabbed Sans that would end his life she shot awake. "AHH" She Shouted. "You okay kid?" Sans said curiously. "Yeah i'm fine it's just i keep having the same nightmare over and over again" "Whats the nightmare about?" Asked Sans. "It's... where i was back in the underground and i killed everyone including you." Sans eyes went empty which meant he was serious about something... but then his eyes were normal again. "Heh its okay kid its just a dream." "Yeah you're right... its not like i would really do that." Frisk said with a shrug. "Yeah" Sans said with a sigh. "Is something the matter Sans?" "... look kid you are the first person that i'm going to tell what i'm about to say, not even Pap knows." "What is it?" Frisk Questioned. "Look kid i'm very special... what i mean is that i can see other times lines and i can remember everything if the timeline "resets"." "You're are not the only one who keeps seeing their friends and family die over and over and over." Sans said with quiet low toned voice. "Oh Sans..." Frisk put her hand on Sans arm and he looked up making eye to eye contact. They stared in to each others eyes right before they both kissed each other. They kissed again... and again.

* * *

 _ **Well I hope y'all liked the story. This is pilot chapter i will continue the story if i get enough positive feedback. F.Y.I this is my first story and my grammar not real good due to my**_ ** _dyslexia._**


End file.
